


Spirited

by zarahjoyce



Category: Sentai - Fandom, Shuriken Sentai Ninninger
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarahjoyce/pseuds/zarahjoyce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Good luck, Fuuka."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spirited

**Shadow**

Walking alongside her brother, she's reminded of how small her world is whenever he's around.

His presence swallows hers to the point of negligibility. It's always been this way, growing up alongside him - the better fighter, the superior ninja, the favored _son._

She'd felt elated at the thought of him leaving, then berated herself for entertaining such thoughts. After all, he'd left to explore the world, leaving _her_ burdened with responsibilities that should have been his to bear. She liked to think she'd done a fantastic job, looking after her father and their family's welfare.

But, now that her brother is back--

**Dinosaur**

_You've grown taller than me,_ she says, mock pouting. 

Her cousin grins boyishly, scratching the back of his head as he does so. _Guess I grew up while you didn't!_

For a moment she sees the little boy he's been, the one armed to the teeth with plastic toys and trucks and planes, running wildly all over the place while trailing behind his older cousins--

She chuckles and tousles his hair, despite his protests. _You might be taller, but I'm still older than you. Never forget!_

**Machines**

_Fuuka-chan, you might want to practice piloting Wanmaru...?_

No matter how gentle her cousin voices out her suggestion, she still feels the sting of its undercurrent meaning: she's lacking. As always.

She grins anyway and nods. _You're right. It's just that... Wanmaru's a bit, I don't know-- playful?_

Tilting her head, her cousin says, _is that so? Perhaps you just need to be more assertive. Learn to exercise more control over him._

Easy for her to say - she's the one driving a _train._ She nods again. _I'll do that._

**Medicine**

She applies salve on his wound, and does her best to ignore his hiss of pain.

_That's what you get for attacking the enemy without us,_ she admonishes him, the way she does her older brother - but thankfully without the accompanying smack to the head.

_I've already explained myself,_ he says, and she almost replies with, _no, you really didn't_ , but stops herself in time.

She wipes her hands on the towel she's brought, watches him flinch when he moves. _You can't heal your wounds with magic? Don't they teach that in England?_

Incredibly, she sees his cheeks redden and he shoots her an irritated glance. _It's easy,_ he says, then grabs his jacket and stalks away from her.

She doesn't call out to him, _well, why don't you show me, if it's_ that _easy?_

**Angels**

She travels to the woods alone, in the dead of night.

Everyone's asleep, and _now's_ her chance to practice. Maybe, _maybe_ if she works harder, longer, she'll be able to catch up. Maybe she'll be as fearless as her brother, as agile as Nagi, as smart as Kasumi-chan, as skilled as Yakkun--

Maybe, _maybe,_ she'll have a chance to be the Last Ninja.

She takes deep breaths, then launches herself in the air. Her training begins _now_.

And, several trees behind her, cloaked in the darkness and unknown to all - her grandfather smiles, watches her move with pride.

_In bocca al lupo_ , _Fuuka!_


End file.
